Tanya Von Degurechaff (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Tanya von Degurechaff (ターニャ・フォン・デグレチャフ) is the main protagonist of the light novel/anime Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil. Originally a salaryman who was murdered in 2013, he was reborn as a girl living in an alternate version of Europe during World War I. At just nine years of age, Tanya enters the Empire's Mages troops and is promoted to Second Lieutenant. Her talents, strategies, efficiency, and ruthlessness make her a useful asset for the Empire and a threat on the battlefield. Since she graduated from the War College as one of the twelve knights, she's granted the title of von. Moreover, she leads her own newly-formed Mage Battalion named Imperial Army 203rd Air Mage Battalion. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically | 7-A, likely much higher with equipment | At least 7-A Name: Tanya Von Degurechaff, The Devil of Rhine, Eleventh Goddess Origin: Youjo Senki Gender: Female (Male before reincarnation) Age: 9 (at the beginning of the series), 14 (Volume 7 onwards) Classification: Battalion Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Shown here) , Masterful Marksmanship, Superhuman Augmentation (via the Elinum Type 95), Explosion Manipulation (Can create a big explosion at any coordinate ), Expert knife/bayonet user (Casually sliced a plane and stabbed others midflight), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magic and might recognize its wavelength to conclude what it does. Useful for Aim dodging), Weapon Creation (Can create magical blades ), Distortion of Space (Via spells ), Homing Attacks, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers), Pain Manipulation (Can use a neural interference spell that simulates pain ), Danmaku (Can cast spells that fire multiple bullets at once ), Self-Destruction(Can Self Destruct as a last resort . She survives this, but is very badly injured. ) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Casually sliced a plane and stabbed others midflight. Can easily slice humans apart with her bare hands) | Mountain level with equipment (Blasted straight through a mountain and created a huge mushroom cloud), likely much higher (The explosion of said attack easily dwarfed the nearby mountains) | At least Mountain level via suicide attack (The explosion of the operation orb is implied to exceed the power of the spells Tanya can cast ) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Capable of dodging gunfire and firing back at the same time. Stated to be capable of flying beyond 250 knots) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely higher Striking Strength: Building level | Mountain level, likely much higher Durability: Building Level, (Took a barrage of magical blasts without grievous injuries, when such shots are capable of doing things like this) | Mountain level with forcefields. (The same power source, just used defensively) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Can easily flight at an altitude of 10,000 meters without getting tired at all, when a regular mage's upper limit is 6,000. Withstood a barrage of magic blasts and immediately afterward survived, and even remained conscious, after a self-destruction attack ) Range: At least 20 Kilometers Standard Equipment: Standard Issue Rifle, American-Model Tommy Gun, Empire Flying Gear, Elinium Type 95 Intelligence: Perceptive and knowledgeable about war, easily able to outwit enemies with tactics and maneuvers. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Physically | With Equipment Gallery First_Visual_Key_Anime.jpg Tanya45.png|"Enjoying my coffee" Saga_of_Tanya_the_Evil_Movie_1st_Visual.jpg|Movie 1st Visual Protect_this_smile_pls.png|Alternative art for Plus Ultra Vol1_Ch3_Illustration.png Vol_4_Ch_6_Pg_475_Bad_scan_LQ.png Tanya_going_nuts.jpg LN_Illustration.png Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Lambdawg